Personal
by MCTVFan
Summary: Sharon finds her personal life thrust into the open when a victim turns up with a personal link to her past. What's the connection and how will it affect her growing relationship with Andy?
1. Chapter 1

Thank you once again for all of your kind words and support for my other stories. I enjoyed reading your responses to "Home", and it means the world to me that you take the time to read my stories. Anyway, this story delves into a case that is a personal one for Sharon. As always, I welcome your feedback.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters. That honor belongs to James Duff and co. I simply enjoy writing about them.

* * *

Chapter One

"Tell me again why you get up at the crack of dawn for _this_?" Andy Flynn called out to his girlfriend, who was ahead of him on the firm, compact sand of the water's edge. The sun was just beginning to reveal itself over the mountains to the east providing a beautiful setting on the beach Sharon had chosen for her morning run. Up ahead, she slowed to allow him to catch-up.

"Because I like the way the rising sun lights the ocean. It's peaceful," she answered serenely. Andy finally caught up and pulled alongside of her.

"If you wanted to watch the sunrise together, we could have brought a blanket. Because, honey, there's nothing peaceful about running," Andy answered a bit out of breath.

"Maybe if you spent less time complaining and more time keeping up, you'd enjoy this more," she teased. He tugged her arm to get her to stop. He needed to catch his breath. He enjoyed a good workout at the gym as much as the next person, but running "for fun" just wasn't his thing. Sharon stopped and took a sip from her water bottle. Andy stood and admired her for a moment. She was all sweat and glistening skin, and the way the sun lit her was breathtaking.

"I enjoy the sight of you in that outfit and all covered in sweat," he said flirtatiously. She grinned before moving to hand him the water bottle. Just as he was about to take it, she squeezed it, and water squirted out and hit him in the face. She laughed. "That's funny to you, huh?" He asked with mock seriousness. She nodded, still laughing. He grabbed the water bottle and quickly squirted her back. She ran and he took off after her.

Once he caught her, he threw his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her to him. They were both laughing as he turned her around and he leaned in and captured her lips in a sweet kiss that quickly turned passionate. As the waves crashed onto the shore and spread along the waiting sand, Sharon and Andy became lost in one another. She caressed the muscles of his chest before she brought her hands over his shoulders and around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Andy moved his hands up and down her back and then over her toned rear end, pulling her to him and closing the small space between their bodies. Sharon arched her body into him, and she enjoyed the small groan he let out at her action. He could feel every inch of her pressed against him, and it was doing things to him. The combination of the feel of her firm body and her soft, pliable lips was spreading warmth throughout his body. Suddenly, a shrill ring interrupted the moment, and they both reached for their phones hidden in their workout clothes. Sharon took a moment to catch her breath before answering the offensive object.

"Yes, Lieutenant," she said into the phone. Andy smiled at the still breathy quality to her voice. He knew his would have been no better.

"Captain, are you alright?" Provenza asked a bit concerned.

"Just out for a morning run. What is it, Lieutenant?" She explained, and Provenza felt relief flood him. For a second, he had worried that he had interrupted something _else_ and that was a thought he never wanted to enter his head.

"Well, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have a situation," He replied. Sharon studied the waves as they tumbled to the shore.

"What type of situation?" She asked carefully. Andy looked at her, brows creased in confusion and concern.

"The kind that requires your attention, Captain," he replied. Sharon pursed her lips.

"You're being awfully cryptic this morning, Lieutenant. What is going on?" She pressed.

"Well, we have a rather cryptic victim. He was found behind a dumpster by a couple of drunk college kids. No ID and Kendall thinks he has only been dead a few hours," he explained.

"Ok," she said, confusion warring with worry about what her second in command wasn't telling her. "And what exactly makes this a major crime?" She asked, and she could hear him let out a sigh.

"Well, Captain, you do," he said carefully.

"Me?" She asked surprised. Andy studied her a moment.

"The man is... wearing a note with your name on it. It's a bit personal," he said hesitantly.

"What does it say?" She asked, patience waning. She was met with silence. "Lieutenant?" She pried.

" _Tell Sharon Raydor that I will always love her and the time we spent together was magical. I'll never forget what it was like to hold her for the short time that she was mine_ ," Provenza read, embarrassment evident. Sharon narrowed her eyes.

"And you don't recognize this man?" She asked, she had to be sure it wasn't someone she cared about.

"No, Captain, it isn't anyone I've ever seen before. Anyway, Kendall's about to release the body, so I thought you could meet our mystery man at the morgue. With the body gone, I can call Flynn and have him take over down here, and then I'll meet you at the morgue," Provenza explained. Sharon glanced up at Andy, almost forgetting he was standing there with her. The call had taken such a bizarre turn that she had found herself consumed with curiosity.

"No need, Lieutenant. He's standing right here next to me. Just text him the address and I'll have him meet you there," she replied. Provenza shook off the unpleasant images that were slipping into his mind before assuring her he would text Andy. The two signed off and Sharon ended the call. Andy studied her with concern.

"What was that?" He asked. She looked at him briefly without meeting his eyes.

"Provenza is sending you the address. I need to get to the morgue," she said quickly before rushing off towards the car. Andy followed behind her growing more concerned.

"So we caught a case?" He called out.

"Yeah, and I still need to shower, so we have to move fast," she replied, but Andy could tell she was distracted. When he caught up to her at his car, he gently squeezed her arm.

"Hey," he said quietly. "What's going on?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I don't know, but something doesn't feel right," she replied before getting into the car and shutting the door.

* * *

A little under an hour later, Andy arrived at the crime scene. It was only a short drive from the house he now shared with Sharon. The alley was located between two popular college bars, and the stench in the air only served to reinforce that fact. The sun was fully awake, its heat causing the air to be more pungent, and Andy winced at the scent of stale alcohol and vomit that permeated as he stepped out of his car. The alley was narrow and dungy with only dumpsters occupying its grimy walls. Andy walked over to his grumpy partner.

"Nothing like the smell of fresh vomit in the morning," he joked. Provenza scoffed.

"Try smelling it for hours now," he replied. Andy looked around a bit confused.

"Where's the body?" He asked suddenly.

"Kendall sent it to the morgue. Now that you're here, I'm going to meet the Captain down there as well," Provenza explained. "How was your jog?" He added sarcastically. Andy rolled his eyes.

"Why anyone finds that fun, I'll never know. It felt more like torture to me," Andy said. Provenza laughed at his friend's expense.

"You're an idiot," he said simply, shaking his head.

"She woke me up before the sun was even up. I'm completely worn out and it isn't even 8 a.m.," he said with a yawn. Provenza looked at him a moment, disgust painting his features.

"Do me a favor and never say those words to me again," he retorted. Andy ignored him.

"Of course, it was nice to have the time together and the setting was perfect," he said with a smile.

"While you're weighing the pros and cons of working out with your girlfriend, I'm going to go meet our captain at the morgue. Make sure every thing gets done here. If you have any questions, Mike should be able to answer them," he said dismissively.

"Yeah, ok. Oh, don't mention that we talked about our run this morning," he said a bit sheepishly. Provenza looked at him like he was crazy.

" _We_ didn't talk about anything. You rambled on about it. And why on earth would I discuss the Captain's workout routine with her?" He asked. Andy shrugged his shoulders. And with that the grumpy lieutenant was walking towards his car.

* * *

Sharon arrived at the morgue just as Provenza was pulling on his blue gown. She quickly grabbed her own and put it on while exchanging pleasantries with her second in command.

"Any more information since we last talked," she asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing, but they're still working the scene," he replied, and then he looked at her sympathetically. "I didn't mention any of it to Flynn. I figured you'd want to be the one to tell him," he added. She was about to pull down her mask when she halted her motion.

"I haven't told him yet since we don't even know who or what we're dealing with," she explained. Provenza nodded, and then they both entered the exam room.

"Good morning!" Dr. Morales greeted them, and then his expression soured. "Are you sure you want to be here, Captain?" He asked hesitantly.

"She's here to make the ID," Provenza replied. The doctor nodded and the two detectives moved further into the room.

"Well, your John Doe was strangled, so official cause of death is asphyxiation," Morales explained.

Sharon slowly moved closer to the ashen body lying on the cold, metal table. Even though Provenza had assured her he had never seen their victim before, effectively ruling out her kids and even her ex-husband, she was still apprehensive about the man's identity. She had spent the entire time in the shower and in the car ride over racking her brain as to who this man could be. She had male friends, a couple of which she had allowed herself to blur the lines with between friendship and intimacy, but the only relationships she had been in were her marriage and now Andy. Before Jack, there had been a few short-lived young love type of relationships that burned bright, but extinguished quickly.

She approached the table cautiously, keeping her focus on the man occupying it. Her stomach was in knots, her palms sweaty as she sidled up next to the table and got her first good look at the victim. She studied him closely, examined every inch of exposed skin, but she didn't recognize him. The anxiety that had taken up residence inside her for the past two hours suddenly dissipated all at once. The two men looked at her expectantly. She shook her head.

"I've never seen him before," she sighed.

"Well, then. That makes _this_ even more awkward," Morales said as he retrieved the hand-written note that was safely enclosed in a plastic evidence bag. Sharon grabbed it eagerly and scanned its contents. She shook her head again.

"I don't understand," she replied.

"Well, maybe finding out more about how he died will provide some clarity," Provenza tried. He could tell that this case had thrown his captain off her game. He would pick up the slack for her, he decided.

"Right, so I'd say time of death was somewhere between midnight and 3 a.m. when the body was discovered. He was more than likely strangled from behind. Other than that, I see no signs of trauma," Morales concluded. "I'll send the note off to the lab for analysis," he added retrieving it back from Sharon.

"Thank you, Doctor," Provenza said as he and Sharon exited the exam room. They stood across from each other in the hallway removing their gowns, and he could tell the wheels were turning in his captain's head. "Mike was able to fingerprint him, so we might get lucky," he added, hoping to ease some of the tension.

"Lieutenant, if our victim was strangled from behind, then he might not have known what hit him, leaving him no time to write a note," she said suddenly. Provenza stared at her a moment. Realization finally hit him.

"So, our note may not be from our victim at all," he concluded. She nodded.

"No, but it might be a message from our killer".

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much to every single person who read, reviewed, favorited, followed, and supported the first chapter! I can't begin to express how much it means to me! I'm overwhelmed by the response to this story. Without further ado, here's the next chapter.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters.

* * *

Chapter Two

The revelation that the note could be from the killer instead of the victim, unfortunately, didn't provide any additional clarity. Sharon's history with men was not very extensive. And as much of a nuisance as Jackson Raydor was, he wasn't a murderer and she hadn't been "his" for a short period of time. She sat in her office carefully retracing every detail of every relationship, even casual ones, that she could remember while she waited for her team to return to the murder room. She was hoping to intercept Andy before he heard about the note secondhand.

As the team began filing in a few minutes later, Sharon realized that she was too late. She could tell by the expression on Andy's face that he knew. After leaving her office to join her team, she watched as they got to work on the murder board. Their victim, listed simply as "John Doe", had yet to be identified, and Sharon hoped that particular detail would provide some answers. In the meantime, she studied the crime scene picture Julio pinned to the board trying to find any trace of familiarity, something she might have missed in the morgue. She came up empty. Mike returned a few minutes later wearing an excited expression and carrying a piece of paper.

"Devon Sinclair. 45. Divorced. Has a record. Mostly minor things, but I did find something interesting buried a bit deeper," he announced. All eyes were focused on him except Sharon's. She was lost in thought. Devon Sinclair, why was that name so familiar?

"Well, don't make us beg, Tao! What'd you find?" Provenza asked annoyed. Mike looked excited as he pinned up the photo and turned back towards the group.

"Mr. Sinclair used to be an LAPD informant until he screwed over the detective he was assigned to," Mike explained. Provenza's brow creased in confusion.

"Screwed him over how?" He asked.

"Devon Sinclair cost an LAPD detective his badge," Sharon said suddenly, realization bringing certain memories flooding back. She had never met the man, but she had read his statement many times. Everyone turned in her direction. She sighed. "Detective Lerner from Vice. He had worked hard to cultivate that relationship. But he made a few promises he shouldn't have and when he couldn't deliver, Mr. Sinclair betrayed him. He turned him in, and the resulting investigation led to the detective losing his job," she explained.

"Well, he certainly has motive," Amy stated. Sharon shook her head.

"The former detective is dead," Sharon said sadly. Provenza looked at her knowingly before turning towards the group.

"The job was everything to Lerner. When he lost it, he took his own life. Left a wife and young child behind," Provenza filled in the gaps. Silence momentarily fell over the room. The case had been a tough one for Sharon. At the time, she had thought the punishment was too severe, but the LAPD had been cracking down on Vice.

"When was this?" Amy asked suddenly. Sharon thought about it for a moment.

"Fifteen years ago," she stated evenly.

"So why kill the guy now?" Amy asked, confusion written on her face.

"Maybe it has nothing to do with this Lerner stuff," Andy offered before looking at Sharon. "Unless, of course, you were involved with him," he added tersely. Yup, he definitely knew about the note. She knew he was only reacting to her betrayal, but his insinuation that she would carry on an affair with a married man still stung.

"My only _involvement_ was as the lead investigator on his IA inquiry," she said devoid of emotion. Andy internally chastised himself for allowing his emotions to color his behavior. He was being an ass and he needed to rein it in.

"Well, then, I think we can rule out Lerner. What about anyone else involved with the case, Captain? Lawyers, other investigators, friends of Lerner?" Provenza offered, and she knew he was only trying to help work through the case, but she was starting to grow uneasy about her personal life taking front and center in the investigation.

"Not that I know of, Lieutenant," she answered simply. He nodded. As the rest of the team sorted through what little evidence and leads they had, Sharon retreated to her office. She pulled up the LAPD's archive on her computer and began a cursory look into the case she had spent many years trying to forget.

* * *

Sharon eventually made her way down to archives and started reviewing the old case files on the Lerner investigation. She buried herself in the investigation that had continued to haunt her. After her IA team had found that Lerner abused his position as a member of the LAPD for promising Sinclair certain things without permission, the review board had made the decision to fire him. He showed up in her office spitting venom. She wanted to tell him that she disagreed with the decision to fire him, but it wasn't her place, and she wouldn't speak out of turn. So, she allowed him to vent his anger on her. Allowed him to blame her for every single thing that had gone wrong in his life. And she watched as he stormed out in a fit of rage. That was the last time she saw him. Less than two weeks later, he was dead.

She was so engrossed in the case files that she didn't hear the footsteps approaching at a rapid rate. By the time she realized she wasn't alone, the other person was right there next to her. She startled when she looked up and found Sergeant Gilroy standing over her. She stood up from the stool she was using as a chair and greeted the man she used to work with in IA. He hadn't followed her to FID, so she hadn't seen him in quite some time.

"Sorry, Captain. I didn't mean to scare you. Your squad called to ask me a few questions about the Lerner case and they told me you were down here. Figured I could lend a hand," he explained with a friendly smile.

"Of course. It's weird, I've spent so much time trying to put this case behind me, and now I have to try to recall every detail," she said while shaking her head.

"Yeah, this was a tough one. I remember the toll it took on you, especially," he recalled. She gave him a sad smile.

"So you heard about Devon Sinclair," she asked, but it was more of a statement. He nodded.

"Gosh, I still remember the night we got the call. The night Sinclair came into the station peddling his story," he said a bit lost in memory. "If I remember correctly, you weren't answering your phone," he laughed. She smiled. Ah, yes, _that_ night.

It was a Friday night and her kids were out with friends. Her friend David had invited himself over with the promise of wine and their favorite movie. That was the night they ended up making out on her couch before she took him upstairs to her bedroom. It was the night their friendship crossed into intimacy, something it continued to do for several weeks. When Gilroy had called her house, they were in the middle of that intimacy. By the time he called the third time, she had composed herself enough to answer the phone.

"Hmmm... Yes, I was in bed," she recalled. It wasn't exactly a lie. She had been in bed, but she was doing a lot of things other than sleeping.

"Yeah, heavy sleeper, if I remember correctly," he laughed, but Sharon was no longer listening. Suddenly, something occurred to her that she had failed to consider before Gilroy jogged her memory.

"You have been a huge help, Sergeant," she said, gathering her files and heading for the elevator.

"Oh, really?" He asked confused. He began to follow her.

"Yes, I just remembered something that might be helpful," she replied before stepping into the elevator. He followed her wondering how he could have been helpful without even cracking open a case file.

* * *

Sharon sat in electronics watching as Provenza and Andy interviewed their victim's ex-wife. They had been in the middle of the interview when she returned to the murder room ten minutes ago, so she hadn't had a chance to share what she had remembered down in archives. Once the very unsuccessful interview was over, she made a beeline for her lieutenants.

"Andy, will you and Lieutenant Provenza join me in my office please," she requested as she crossed the murder room and headed in that direction. She didn't exactly want to share the information with Andy considering the shaky ground they were on after this morning, but she certainly didn't want to keep him out of the loop again. She still needed to talk to him about that, but this was more pressing. The two lieutenants entered her office and sat down in the chairs in front of her desk.

"While I was down in archives, Sergeant Gilroy said something that triggered a memory," she explained. They both looked at her expectantly. "I don't know if it's related or not, but I had a close friend at the time, and this case took up most of my time. Before it was over, he wasn't exactly speaking to me. It ended up ruining our friendship," she concluded. She had noticed the way Andy looked away when he learned this close friend was a "he".

"How close, Captain?" Provenza pried. She looked down, refusing to make eye contact.

"Close," she stated simply.

"So it was more than a friendship," Provenza concluded, and Andy studied Sharon.

"It wasn't a relationship," she said. "But it was... intimate," she explained. Andy didn't react. She hated the fact that he was finding out about all of this like this. It wasn't as if either thought the other had been celibate, but the way her personal life was so entangled in this case was making her feel uneasy about her past as well as her present relationship. She wanted to pull him aside and explain everything, but the nature of their case just wasn't allowing her to do so.

"How intimate?" Andy asked, and Sharon finally met his gaze.

"Like I said, it wasn't a relationship and we certainly weren't in love. But if you're asking me whether we slept together, then yes, we did," she replied, trying to hide the emotion in her voice. She couldn't tell what Andy was thinking and that bothered her because the man was usually an open book.

"Captain, could he have been in love with you?" Provenza asked gently. She shrugged.

"I didn't think so at the time, but in light of recent events, I suppose anything is possible," she admitted. Both men studied her.

"Okay, then I guess we'll have to have a talk with your old friend, Captain," Provenza said sympathetically.

"I've already called him. He's on his way".

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you once again for your support for the previous chapters. I'm completely floored by the response to this story! Here's the next chapter, and as always, I welcome your feedback.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters.

* * *

Chapter Three

Sharon stood in electronics studying the man in the monitor in front of her. She hadn't seen David in over a decade, but he hadn't changed a whole lot. He was still ruggedly handsome with kind eyes and a gentle expression. She felt bad about the way their friendship ended all those years ago and had reached for the phone on several occasions afterwards, but she had always stopped herself afraid of where it would lead. And now, here he was sitting in her conference room. She could feel Andy's eyes on her from where he was standing behind her. She let out a soft sigh. He had been avoiding her, and she had been unable to find a moment where they could talk privately. Suddenly, Provenza walked into electronics, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Ok, Captain, you ready?" He asked leaning into the room. Was she? No, probably not, but she felt like she had to do this. She should be there when her squad questioned her friend, her former lover. She nodded and walked out of the room behind her second in command. Andy's eyes trailed her the entire way before he returned his focus to the monitors. He watched as she walked into the frame on the screen.

"Sharon! My gosh! It's so good to see you," David said with a smile. He got up and crossed the room pulling her into an embrace. She returned it.

"Still as beautiful as ever, I see," he observed.

Andy rolled his eyes as he has watched silently from electronics. He didn't like the guy already, he decided.

"David, it's good to see you, too. I'm sorry it isn't under better circumstances," she apologized as she pulled away and moved towards the table. They both sat down across from each other. Provenza, whom he had already met, joined them.

"Yeah, you were a little vague over the phone. Is everything alright?" David asked, concern evident. She nodded.

"Your name came up in the course of our investigation, so we just have a few questions," Provenza said.

"Yeah, sure. Anything I can do to help," he offered. Provenza opened the thin folder in front of him and removed a photo of Devon Sinclair. He turned it around and placed it in front of David.

"Does this man look familiar to you?" He asked. David shook his head.

"No. Should he?" David questioned.

"What about the name Devon Sinclair," Provenza tried. Again, David shook his head.

"It isn't ringing any bells," he replied running the name though his memory.

"Can you tell us where you were between midnight and three AM this morning?" Provenza asked.

"In bed. Asleep," he replied with a shrug.

"Anyone who can verify that?" Provenza asked, and David looked at Sharon. She could tell he didn't appreciate being treated like a suspect. She nodded for him to answer the question.

"My wife. Although, I'm sure she was asleep as well," he finally answered. So he had gotten married. Sharon wasn't surprised. "What is this about?" He asked, confusion evident. Provenza looked over at Sharon and she nodded.

"We're investigating a murder-" Provenza started, but David quickly interrupted.

"Wait, you think I killed someone?!" He exclaimed. Sharon reached across the table and placed her hand on his lower arm. He seemed to deflate. From electronics, Andy inwardly cringed. At least the guy was married, he thought.

"David, we didn't say that. We're just trying to eliminate possible scenarios," she explained kindly as she withdrew her hand.

"How am I even considered in a 'possible scenario'? I've never seen that man before in my life," he protested.

"Because of me," Sharon answered quietly. He studied her a moment.

"This is about _us_?" He asked carefully. She nodded.

"The Captain has already disclosed the nature of your relationship as it pertains to our investigation," Provenza explained.

"This is about that cop who killed himself?" David asked surprised.

"We don't know," Sharon replied. "But there might be a connection that involves our relationship," she added. He nodded, even though he couldn't imagine how.

"How would you describe the nature of your relationship with Cap- Sharon?" Provenza questioned, finding it hard to navigate the lines between personal and professional. David shrugged.

"We were very good friends," he said casually before looking at Sharon. She nodded for him to continue. "But then it turned into something more," he concluded.

"Were you involved in a relationship?" He asked. David shook his head.

"No. Sharon was legally separated, but still married, so we kept it casual. I wanted more, but she wasn't looking to get involved with anyone," he explained. Sharon sat and listened to the man she used to know. Her expression unreadable, but she was very uncomfortable on the inside with her personal life being on display.

"And the case you mentioned, that's the reason you had a falling out?" Provenza pushed.

"Yes and no. The case made me painfully aware of how dedicated she was to her work and how seriously she didn't want anything more with me. I thought I was okay with that, but in the end, I wanted more and she didn't. It's hard to go back to being just friends after that, especially with Sharon," he said with a sad smile. Andy could imagine that last part was true, damn impossible when he thought about it, despite what he told Taylor. Sharon sat stoic, but she was surprised to hear how deeply he had felt about her and their "relationship".

"Were you in love?" Provenza asked quietly.

"No, but I could have loved her. I could have loved her easily," he replied wistfully. Sharon reflected on his statement while Provenza thanked David for his cooperation. They would need to corroborate his statement and his alibi along with collecting a handwriting sample, but Sharon felt David had nothing to do with Sinclair's death. Andy watched from electronics, silently hoping this case would be over sooner rather than later.

* * *

That evening, Andy got home after Sharon. He had stayed behind to help run down everything David had told them before calling it a night. As he entered the house they had recently purchased together, he noticed the light she had left on for him in the living room. It was late and he knew Rusty was in bed. Sharon was probably upstairs in their room. He sighed. Sharon. He knew this case had to be difficult for her, and he had been hoping for a moment alone with her today to reconnect. He hadn't been thrilled to find out she kept the note from him, but he was willing to hear her side. He knew she probably had her reasons. Now, however, she was probably in bed asleep.

As he trudged up the stairs, he tugged off his tie and removed his gun and badge. When he reached the closed bedroom door, he opened it slowly trying not to wake her. He slipped inside and was surprised to see an empty bed. He set his stuff down on the dresser and heard the muffled sounds of the shower through the door to the adjoining bathroom. He quickly slipped off his suit jacket and headed to the closet to change out of his work clothes.

Sharon had lost track of how long she had been standing under the soothing stream of her shower. She had been lost in thought about Andy, David, the case, and that weird note. None it made sense and all of it unnerved her. And then there was Andy. Her heart hurt thinking about everything that had happened today. She had pushed him away. Why? Was she afraid that he would learn things about her past that he didn't like? It was ridiculous, and yet, she couldn't help the small doubts she had let slip in today. She only hoped that she hadn't pushed him too far away.

Suddenly, she heard the shower door open and she turned to see the man she loved entering the shower. They stared at each other for a moment, the steam creating a dream-like quality to the moment. She could feel the knots in her stomach tightening, her breathing increasing, and then he stepped fully into the shower and closed the gap between them. He quickly scooped her up into his arms. She eagerly threw her arms around him and allowed him to hold her while she felt all of the doubt and anxiety leave her body. After several heavy moments, she pulled away just enough to see his face, and she saw all of the love he felt for her in his eyes. It flooded her with relief and gave her courage to pull him closer.

"I love you," she whispered. He didn't say a word. Instead, he slowly brought his lips to hers and captured them in a slow, languid kiss. When she opened her mouth and deepened it, he pushed her against the shower wall and kissed her thoroughly. He allowed his hands to wander down her sides, grazing the sides of her breasts, and stopping at her hips where he tugged her closer, their bodies pressed together. She buried her hands in the hair on the back of his head, keeping his mouth close to hers.

After several minutes of enjoying each other in this way, they turned off the shower, dried off, and made their way to their bed. Their kisses were passionate, their touches heated, and when they finally allowed their bodies to connect, Andy made love to her with a passion and love that left Sharon breathless. He kissed her fervently as she fell over the edge, and she whispered encouraging words as he finally found his own release several minutes later.

Afterwards, they laid together basking in a very satisfying round of lovemaking. She rested her head on his chest, close to his heart, and tangled her legs with his. He wrapped his arm around her body, keeping her close. The room was quiet save for their beating hearts and calming breaths.

"I'm so sorry, Andy," she said quietly, allowing the sound of his steady heartbeat to soothe her. "I should have told you about the note," she added. He let out a cleansing breath.

"Yeah, you should have," he agreed. "But, after I got over it, I figured you had your reasons," he admitted. She paused a moment to collect her thoughts.

"I told myself I did. Initially, we didn't know what we were dealing with, and I didn't want you worrying needlessly," she explained. "But, honestly, I think I was just scared about my past being involved with my present," she added hesitantly. He tugged her closer.

"Hey," he said quietly. She lifted her head so she could face him. "I don't care about your past, Sharon. I care about our present and... well... and our future. Assuming I'm fortunate enough to have one with you," he added a bit sheepishly. She smiled sweetly.

"There's nothing I want more," she replied sincerely, emotion evident. He leaned down and kissed her, and they were both smiling when it ended.

"I know today couldn't have been easy for you. Having to talk about private details of your life and then dragging your friend through it..." He trailed off. "But as always, you handled it professionally. You really amaze me, you know that," he added proudly.

"It was... uncomfortable, but we needed to rule David out," she said with a shrug.

"And the Lerner case? That had to be tough," he asked. He had noticed the case seemed to strike an emotional cord with her. She hummed and nodded in agreement.

"I tried to forget that case. It was a difficult time," she admitted. He hugged her close and placed a kiss to her forehead.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked quietly. She shook her head. She just wanted to forget it all over again. The memories, too painful, and the guilt too raw. "Well, if you need help forgetting, just let me know," He added suggestively. She laughed and nuzzled her face into his neck. He reached over and turned out the light and reveled in the feel of her soft lips placing gentle kisses along his neck. She breathed him in and lost herself in the feel of his warmth wrapped around her and his tantalizing skin against her lips as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Andy left for work the next morning, he decided to stop at Sharon's favorite coffee shop so he could surprise her with her beloved coffee drink. She had left before he did, eager to get into the office and review the details of the case. They were expecting the results of the handwriting analysis to definitively rule out David, and the lab was supposed to be issuing its final report on any possible usable fingerprints on the note.

As Andy walked into the coffee shop, he let out a frustrated sigh at the length of the line to order. He found the end of it, and settled in for a long wait. Thirty minutes later, he was finally walking out with two cups of overpriced coffee. But, Sharon was worth all of it. He hoped the small token would brighten her day a little.

He was so caught up in thinking about his girlfriend and how much he had enjoyed their evening together, that he didn't notice the shadow that had begun following him the moment he stepped out of the shop. And as he pulled out of the parking lot, he was too focused on the case to see the car that subtly fell in line behind him and continued to stay with him all the way to the PAB.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for your kind words and continued support! I got the revisions done on this next chapter early, so I decided to go ahead and post it today. As always, I welcome your feedback.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters.

* * *

Chapter Four

Sharon sat at her desk looking over the reports on the handwriting analysis and prints on the note. She re-read the findings several times, but one word kept sticking out:

 _Inconclusive_

The handwriting analysis was inconclusive, meaning David's handwriting sample couldn't be ruled out. It wasn't a definite match, but they couldn't say with one hundred percent certainty that he was cleared. Sharon thought back to her time with David: their friendship (they had met by chance at an art gallery), their compatibility (they shared a lot of the same interests which is why they became fast friends), and their eventual progression into intimacy (she had trusted him enough to take him to her bed and known him well enough to feel comfortable connecting with him in that way). Could she have missed his dark side? Was it dark enough to take another person's life? And could he still be harboring feelings for her after all these years? Even after finding and marrying someone else? All of it sounded preposterous, but what if it wasn't? The thought made her feel sick to her stomach.

She looked up from the reports to clear her head and noticed that her team had all begun arriving. She saw Andy walking towards her office carrying a familiar cup and it warmed her heart. He knocked and entered when she offered him a bright smile.

"Thought maybe you could use some coffee. You were up early," he said kindly and then leaned in closer to her. "And I happen to know that you were up a bit late last night as well," he added quietly. A soft rosy hue lit her cheeks as she smiled. He gave her one of his lopsided grins that she loved so much.

"Hmm... Yes, I do remember someone keeping me up," she teased as she took a sip of her coffee. "Hmmm, this is delicious. Thank you," she added, savoring the rich brew.

"And I don't remember hearing you complain," he added cheekily. She smiled knowingly.

"No, I don't think you'll ever get any complaints in that department. Certainly not from me," she assured him with a flirty smile. He enjoyed the ego boost, but then noticed that her expression changed to something more solemn. He could tell that something was splitting her attention.

"Hey, you okay? You look like you have something on your mind," he asked gently. She put her coffee cup down on her desk and let out a sigh.

"It's just these handwriting analysis results," she said concerned. Andy's brow creased in question. "They're inconclusive," she explained. He nodded.

"Well, David's wife confirmed his whereabouts," Andy offered, hoping to ease some of her doubts. She shook her head.

"She only said that he was in bed when she fell asleep around eleven that night," Sharon said with a shrug. "It's a little thin," she added staring at the paper in front of her.

"What about the note? Any prints?" Andy asked. She shook her head.

"Nothing. So, as of right now, we can't rule David out," she said sadly. Andy walked around to her side of the desk and began rubbing her back soothingly with his left hand.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I keep thinking this case has to get better and then it just gets worse. Especially for you," he added. She placed her hand over his other hand on her desk and moved her thumb back and forth. She looked up at him and gave him an appreciative smile.

"If the note was clean, then whoever killed Mr. Sinclair probably planned this ahead of time," she concluded, and Andy could see the resolve returning.

"You know," he replied, taking a step back so he could concentrate on his next thoughts. "The timing of this has been bugging me. If it has to do with the Lerner case in some way, why kill him fifteen years later?" He asked.

"I've been thinking about that, too. What if something happened to bring it all back," Sharon posited. Andy studied her a moment.

"Like what?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I don't know yet, but somehow this old case became new again. Once we figure out how, I think we'll get the who," she stated confidently.

* * *

It was mid afternoon when Sharon saw David walking through the murder room accompanied by Provenza and Sykes. He would need to be pressed further and this time, she wouldn't allow herself to be in the room. They needed to get straight answers to difficult questions. And, they would need another handwriting sample.

Sharon made her way to electronics and watched as her detectives questioned the man she used to know well, _intimately_. He answered every question they threw at him without hesitation. She watched as well-veiled anxiety danced across his face and mixed occasionally with aggravation. She couldn't blame him.

As she studied his features, his words, his body language, she couldn't help but think about him from a different time. A time when her world had finally stopped crashing down around her, and she had freed herself from her husband's financial and personal indiscretions. Her kids were thriving, and the three of them were happy together as a family. Jack hadn't been around, even to visit, in a long time, and the distance gave her a feeling of freedom and independence from the emotional bonds he had kept her in for so many years. That's why that night when David had leaned in and kissed her as they sat on her couch, she hadn't turned away or pushed him away. Instead, she welcomed his lips on hers and then his hands on her tingling skin and eventually that night, all of him in her bed as they hurried through a needy round of sexual fulfillment. It had been a long time since someone wanted her that way, with that intensity, and she had forgotten what that felt like. In the weeks that followed, they found a few times to connect, physically, to fulfill a need Sharon had forgotten about after her husband left. It was nothing more than raw human desire, but that allowed her to keep things simple. And then as quickly as it began, it was over. The only part she truly missed after the fallout, was his friendship.

With these thoughts floating through her mind, she studied David and wondered if he was truly capable of killing Devon Sinclair. Her gut was telling her no. It just didn't _feel_ possible or plausible to her. She trusted her instincts. They hadn't let her down yet. And she liked to think that her judgement hadn't been completely off when she put her trust in the man currently under the microscope.

Provenza and Amy wrapped up their questions and collected another handwriting sample before they once again dismissed David. Sharon had run to the restroom while they were finishing and on her way back to the murder room, she almost bumped right into David on his way out.

"Sharon," he said a bit startled, but then he seemed to collect himself. She apologized and they shared an awkward moment.

"I missed you," he said suddenly, and it instantly caught her attention. She studied him, and her expression must have given her away. "In there," he explained, indicating the interview room he had just left. She relaxed.

"I thought it would be better if I wasn't present this time," she replied. He nodded.

"Yeah, I guess this must be awkward for you," he said, running a hand through his hair. "So how have you been? From the looks of things, you must be doing well here. Finally out of internal affairs," he said with a smile.

"Yes, things have been going very well. How about you? You got married," she said with a bright smile. He laughed.

"Yeah, imagine that, huh? She's great, though. Completely swept me off my feet," he explained. She smiled again.

"Good. I'm happy for you," and she was. After all those years of feeling guilty about how they had ended things, she was happy to hear that he had found happiness with someone else.

"What about you? Anyone special?" He asked and immediately noticed the goofy grin that lit her face. "I'll take that as a yes," he added enthusiastically. She nodded.

"It caught me completely by surprise, but it has turned into something I never thought I'd have again. He's amazing," she said beaming. He smiled.

"Good. You deserve someone like that after what you went through with 'he who should not be named'," David said genuinely. He admired her a moment. She really was one of the most beautiful women he had ever known. "Well, I don't want to keep you. I know you have a case to solve," he said. She nodded.

"Thank you for being so patient and cooperative," she replied. He nodded.

"Good to see you again, Sharon. But I hope the next time it's under different circumstances," he joked. She laughed. He enjoyed seeing her happy.

"Yes, that would be nice," she agreed. They said their goodbyes and he walked off towards the elevator, leaving Sharon contemplating their conversation and whether or not the man had changed. And if he had, could it possibly be for the worst?

* * *

Since her team had been working so diligently at solving the case, Sharon offered to get them dinner. She made her way towards the elevator and saw Sergeant Gilroy walking in her direction.

"Captain, I'm glad I caught you. I was reviewing those case files you pulled, and I noticed something that I thought might be helpful," he said.

"Really? What?" She asked as she pushed the button to call the elevator.

"It's a bit complicated. Do you want to come up to my office so I can show you?" He asked kindly. She looked at her watch.

"I'm on my way out to pick-up dinner," she said stepping into the elevator. "Why don't you ride with me down to my car and give me the summary and then we can review the specifics when I get back," she offered. He seemed to hesitate, but then stepped into the elevator before the doors closed.

* * *

Andy looked up from his computer screen where he had been doing research for the last hour. He had gone down a rabbit hole that dragged him further and further along until it ended abruptly at a dead end. He sighed and ran a hand down his face. Exhaustion and frustration warred with one another inside his tired mind. He glanced over at Sharon's office and was surprised to find it empty. He checked the time and then looked around the room. His brow creased in confusion.

"Hey, anyone heard from Sharon?" He asked suddenly.

"No, and I'm not happy. I was hungry over an hour ago. Now I'm just angry," Provenza replied.

"I believe it's called 'hangry', sir," Julio said with a snicker.

"What?" Provenza asked annoyed.

"'Hangry'. It's slang for being so hungry, you're angry. It comes from the combination-" Tao explained before Provenza cut him off.

"Ok, enough. Is there a new word for, 'Where the hell is the captain with our food'?" Provenza asked sarcastically. Andy rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, though, where is the captain? She should have been back a while ago," Amy said concerned. Andy picked up his phone and quickly found her name and pressed "Call". He tapped his foot impatiently as silence filled the line. Then, suddenly, her voicemail picked up. He looked up at his co-workers. They all seemed to be looking at him with concern on their faces.

"It went straight to voicemail," he said, disbelief evident.

"Try it again," Provenza insisted, his hunger momentarily forgotten. Andy tried again. And again. Every time was the same result: voicemail. He quickly called the restaurant she had gone to pick up the food from, hoping they were just running behind. He hung up the phone and tried to keep the panic he was feeling from manifesting on his face. He looked around the room and met five sets of worried eyes.

"The food's still at the restaurant. She never made it there".

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so, so much for all of your support! I appreciate it more than words can express. Here's the penultimate chapter. As always, I welcome your feedback.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters.

* * *

Chapter Five

 _A Little Over an Hour Earlier..._

Sharon watched as the elevator doors closed and the sergeant filed in next to her. She waited a moment for him to begin filling her in, but he remained silent.

"Sergeant?" She pried, and he seemed to startle briefly.

"Oh, right. I was looking over the Lerner files. That case really gave us a difficult time, didn't it?" He asked, eyeing her from his position next to her. She nodded, but she couldn't help the uneasy feeling that was beginning to settle inside her.

"Like I said, I worked very hard to put it all behind me," she replied as she watched the numbers on the display descend.

"Yeah, I can understand why," he said quietly. "That was the first time I ever saw you emotionally effected by an investigation. And then when he took his life..." He trailed off.

"The whole thing was a mess," she stated quickly. The elevator stopped and the doors opened revealing the deserted parking garage. She stepped out and began walking briskly towards her car. "I'll let you know when I'm back and you can show me what you found, Sergeant," she called over her shoulder, but she was surprised to find him following closely behind. Ever since he had stepped into the elevator with her, she felt the hair on the back of neck standing up. Her instincts were telling her to get away from the sergeant and fast. Suddenly, he grabbed her arm and spun her around just as she was arriving at her car.

"I'll never forget the way he spoke to you. He said awful things. You didn't deserve that. None of it was your fault," he said sympathetically. She smiled kindly, hoping her hesitation wasn't showing on her face.

"It wasn't his fault. He was angry and I was an easy target," she assured him as she attempted to free her arm from his grip. Gilroy studied her a moment.

"You're right. It wasn't his fault. The whole thing was Sinclair's fault. The LAPD goes out of its way to protect that rat bastard and he turns on one of our own," he spat out. Sharon nodded in agreement. She needed to deescalate the situation and get the hell out of there. And then suddenly, he let go of her arm. She continued towards her car and opened the door to get in when he shoved her into the car. She could feel the cold metal of his gun digging into her back. He pushed her into the passenger seat, and she used the chaotic moment to quickly pull her phone out of her purse before she shoved the bag under the seat. She only hoped he hadn't noticed.

He got in the driver's seat and picked up the keys she had dropped in the commotion. He started the car and drove towards the exit of the parking garage. Sharon discreetly watched her phone for service. She knew the parking garage was a dead zone and anxiously awaited their exit. She just needed to get one text off. Just one. Gilroy noticed her continued glances towards the space between the other side of her seat and the door. He suddenly pointed his weapon at her with the his right hand while his left continued to drive the car.

"Give it to me," he said quietly, voice shaking. She complied. He quickly turned it off and she briefly closed her eyes in disappointment.

"Where are we going?" She asked suddenly before glancing over at him. He looked a bit frantic.

"I don't know. This wasn't part of my plan," he said dismissively.

"You had a plan?" She asked. He scoffed.

"I just mean I didn't plan on kidnapping you. I could tell you were onto me in the elevator, though," he explained. "God! I spent all that time trying to protect you. Even when I knew you were screwing that loser! And then he leaves you when you needed him the most. I didn't leave you. I was there for you through the worst of it," he said, voice thick with emotion.

A memory flashed into Sharon's head. They were at a bar downtown after Lerner's funeral. She was feeling the effects of a couple glasses of wine. She was tipsy, but definitely not drunk. The entire squad from IA was commiserating together, except for her. She sat alone up at the bar. As the head of the investigation that found Lerner violated policy, she felt duly responsible for the events that transpired after that decision. She felt the weight of his death on her shoulders.

She had been enjoying the solitude of her own little pity party when Gilroy joined her. In a rare moment of weakness, she had allowed everything she was feeling on the inside to manifest itself on the outside. Gilroy didn't say anything. He just reached over and pulled her into his arms. He held her while she quietly cried. He rubbed her back soothingly, whispered comfort in her ear, and allowed her to breakdown in her own way without judgement. When they finally broke apart, she had thanked him.

 _I'll never forget what it was like to hold her for the short time that she was mine_

The words echoed through her as Gilroy's incessant tapping on the steering wheel pulled her back to the present. He had held her for a short time, as literal as it had been. How could she have forgotten, she wondered. At the time, she had seen the gesture as friendly, one co-worker comforting another. It was common place in their line of work. How had she missed that it meant something more to Gilroy? How did she not know how he felt? Still feels? She replayed the other words in that note:

 _Tell Sharon Raydor that I will always love her_

She looked over at the man in the seat next to her. He had always seemed so kind. How could he have done all of this? He seemed to be reading her mind.

"What Sinclair did never sat well with me. The way it affected Lerner and then to see you so broken up about it," he said calmly, breaking the silence. "You know he ended up getting arrested a few times after that?" He asked. She nodded.

"I've seen his file," she replied.

"Oh, I didn't need to see his file. I kept up with him. Flagged his name. Every time he got arrested, I knew about it," he explained. "That bastard caused a good cop to take his life and emotionally scarred another one. One who meant - _means_ \- a lot to me," he added. Sharon wasn't sure she would describe herself as "emotionally scarred" by it, but she wasn't going to correct him. "And then he throws his worthless life away!" He added, voice angry. He shook his head.

"So you ended it?" She asked. He briefly turned to look at her before returning his attention to the road.

"He came up to me. Can you believe that? Acted like we were old friends. I didn't even want to talk to him, but the longer he ran his mouth, the more it became clear. He thought we were buddies, like he did me a favor ratting out the cop who was protecting him. He just wouldn't shut up, so I asked him if he wanted to get a drink. Of course, the slimy bastard chose that college bar. Said he liked the 'scenery'," Gilroy explained. So they _had_ been at one of those hole in wall bars her team had canvassed. Sharon mentally shook her head at the failure of eye witnesses. No one had recognized or remembered their victim. She studied Gilroy as she mentally ran through her options. It was becoming more and more clear that he had snapped. He was unpredictable and she needed to take control of the situation.

"Was that when you decided you were going to kill him?" She asked to keep him talking. He shook his head erratically. He was irritated.

"I, I... didn't plan. I didn't plan on killing him, Sharon! What do you think I am?" He said suddenly. "I wanted to sit him down and tell him every detail about every ounce of hurt and pain his callousness caused. So as he sat there and took sip after sip of his stupid beer, I filled him in," he explained. Sharon could see the anger rising as he recalled the memory.

"He didn't care, did he?" Sharon asked.

"Huh! I wish that was all it was. No, that son-of-a-bitch laughed. LAUGHED! He never cared about anyone but himself and his own needs, so I showed him what a bad decision that was. I waited until he stumbled out of the bar and then strangled him with my own shoelace. Asshole never saw it coming," he added with a satisfied grin. Sharon briefly closed her eyes at the confession.

"And the note?" She asked quietly.

"I scribbled it quickly with paper and pen I had in my briefcase. I was sure to keep my LAPD-issued latex gloves on," he explained. "Those were the words on my mind the entire time that bastard blabbed on and on. I just needed to get them out. Put some meaning to his death," he said quietly. "And I wanted you to know that I did this for you". Sharon shuddered at the thought.

Just then, he pulled the car off the road into a deserted park. Sharon looked around plotting her next move.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Just somewhere where I can think for a few minutes. I don't want to hurt you, but I don't see any other way out".

* * *

"Andy!" Tao shouted from across the room. Andy looked up from his desk where he was frantically searching through the old Lerner case files that Sharon had had splayed out on her desk. He was looking for something - anything - to indicate who was responsible for her disappearance. When Tao indicated for him to come over, he flew out of his chair and rushed over to the other lieutenant's desk

"Yeah, Mike. What is it?" He asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

"I found the captain's car on one of the city's traffic cams. I've been able to follow it pretty consistently, and from what I can tell, it's headed north," he informed him. Andy nodded. They had already poured over the footage from the parking garage, but it had only provided the back of their suspect's head. The disturbing images of their captain being shoved into the car had only served to heighten everyone's concern, but none more than Andy.

"Who's driving it?" He asked, worry evident.

"I'm not sure, but it's definitely not the captain. The quality isn't great, but I'm running the pixelated image through our face recognition software anyway," Mike explained. Andy ran a hand over his face.

"Anything on her phone yet?" Andy asked hesitantly. Mike shook his head sadly. "Ok, let me know," he added before heading back to his desk.

"Oh, wait," Mike called out, and Andy quickly returned to his desk. "I've lost her car," he added, but it was an optimistic tone.

"That's a good thing?" Provenza asked confused.

"In this case, yes. See, her car is clearly seen here at this intersection, but it never makes it to this intersection here," Mike explained while pointing to his screen. Both Andy and Provenza looked concerned, so Mike continued. "It means, wherever he took her, is somewhere between the two. It significantly reduces the search area," he added.

"Ok, so what the hell is between those two intersections?" Andy asked urgently. Mike continued to scan some images on his screen.

"Bingo," he said suddenly. "This park!" He added, pointing to the map on his screen.

"Let's go! Lights and sirens!" Provenza called out.

* * *

Gilroy opened his door and started to get out of the car. Sharon watched as he shoved his gun into his suit jacket right pocket and put her phone in his other.

"Don't even think about doing anything stupid," he said leaning back into the car. She watched as he closed his door and started to walk around to her side. She quickly reached under her seat and plunged her hand into her bag searching for her gun. She felt around blindly, but couldn't find it. Gilroy was getting closer and closer to her door. She urgently dug around until she felt the cool metal scrape her fingers. Grabbing the weapon as fast as she could, she shoved it into the back of her skirt under her jacket. If she had been able to find it faster, she could have planned on surprising him with it, but time wasn't on her side, so she decided to bide it until the next opportunity presented itself.

Gilroy pulled her door open with great force and grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the car. She said a silent prayer that he wouldn't feel her hidden gun. He pulled her along the path into the quiet park. The sun was setting and dusk quickly approaching, making Sharon brutally aware of the darkness that would soon make her situation even more dire. Gilroy kept her on his right side so she could feel the hard barrel of his gun in his pocket. His hand was on the weapon, finger near the trigger, she was sure. She inwardly thanked herself for keeping her gun on her during this investigation.

"I know about you and Flynn," he said quietly. She ignored his biting tone. "I figured you were just screwing him like that other loser, but I followed him this morning from your house," he spat out. She cringed at the thought of Gilroy stalking Andy and probably her as well. "What is it with you and your horrible taste in men?"

"Andy - Lieutenant Flynn - isn't the same man he used to be," she said calmly. He scoffed.

"Why because he has decided to play house with you instead of just screwing you? I bet he likes you on your knees the best. Right there on the floor while he stands back and enjoys the feel of your mouth on him. It's a power trip. You know that, right? He's the one who brought the FID queen to her knees and got her to finally spread her legs-" he ranted on before Sharon caught him off guard. While he was busy focusing on degrading her relationship with Andy, she stealthily used her right hand to reach behind her and pull her gun out of its hiding place. She had brought it around to its current location: pointed directly at his face.

"Put your hands up! Now!" She said with cool confidence. He didn't move.

"I should have known better," he said shaking his head. "You keep the assholes in your life and throw away the ones who treat you right," he added.

"Put your hands up or I will shoot you," she said, voice cold and strong. He studied her. "Unlike you, Sergeant, _I'm_ not against hurting _you_ ," she warned. He finally relented and slowly raised both of his hands. She leaned over and removed the gun from his pocket, dropping it to the ground and kicking it out of reach. "Turn around," she ordered, and he complied. She pulled her cuffs out of the waistband of her skirt and threw them on him before walking him back to her car.

As they approached the parking lot, she saw the rest of her squad and a whole bunch of other LAPD vehicles pulling in. She wasn't surprised, she had heard the sirens in the distance. Everything happened all at once. Someone took Gilroy from her, members of her squad went to fetch Gilroy's weapon when she told them its location, and despite her protests and assurance that she was unharmed, she found herself sitting on the back bumper of an ambulance. A paramedic was asking her questions while conducting a cursory exam.

Once he cleared her, she stood up and noticed Andy across the parking lot. He stood with his hands in his pockets, his focus clearly on her. She let out a sigh. She couldn't imagine what the last couple of hours must have been like for him. She inwardly scolded herself for not suspecting Gilroy sooner. She walked in his direction and he met her halfway, eagerly pulling her into his arms. He held her tightly, squeezing her hard. It was a quiet display of affection, one that went unnoticed by others, and she figured after everything that had happened, she could allow this small gesture.

When he finally let her go, he looked in her eyes, intensity burning.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he said quietly, but Sharon could hear all of the worry and emotion in it. She nodded, too many emotions swirling inside herself to speak. He pulled her to him again and she allowed her eyes to slip closed as she lost herself in his strong arms and warm breath. The "what ifs" finally playing out in her mind. In the heat of the moment, she had only been focused on getting out of her situation. She hadn't allowed herself to think about any outcome other than a positive one.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear. The words moved through him like fire, spreading to every fiber of his being. He absorbed them and allowed them to push out the dark thoughts about never hearing those words from her again or being able to return them.

"I love you, too," he rasped as he held her a little tighter. They stayed like that for a few heavy moments until Andy's voice rumbled through the air and landed on her sensitive skin. "Let's get out of here," he said. As he put an arm around her and pulled her into his side, he thought about everything they still had to do to wrap up this case before they could go home. But when it was all done, he planned to do nothing but wrap her up in his arms and never let go.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much again for all of your support and kind words for this story. I am so overwhelmed by the support for this little fic. I think we're all craving a little more Sharon on MC. Anyway, here's the final chapter. As always, I welcome your feedback. I've enjoyed going along on this journey with all of you, and stay tuned because I have two other stories in the revision stages, and the shorter of the two will be posting next week.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters.

* * *

Chapter Six

Andy started to stir when small bursts of light swept back and forth across his face, their intensity lighting his eyelids until they finally fluttered open. He saw the fuzzy white light and squinted against it until its source came into focus. He looked over at the spiral mirror-lined wind chime dangling from the patio ceiling just outside the bedroom. As he rolled over, small rainbows danced across the white bed linens. He was surprised to find the bed empty next to him, sheets cold. When he looked back over towards the porch, he noticed the sliding glass door slightly ajar and the white, thin curtain pulled back. It swung peacefully in the breeze that filled the room with a pleasant ocean scent. Andy suddenly knew exactly where his girlfriend had disappeared to when she woke up.

As he got out of bed and threw on his boxers, t-shirt, and a pair of shorts, he thought about the events that had framed the last week. He thought about how he almost lost her. It was the reason he had experienced a momentary panic when he found the bed empty this morning. But Sharon was perfectly safe, and the bastard who had tried to harm her was locked away after taking a deal for murder and kidnapping. Their little beach getaway had been spur of the moment. Nicole's in-laws owned a small house on the beach up the coast, and Andy had jumped at the offer to get away for a few days with just Sharon. He wanted to recharge, reconnect, and wash off the emotional stress of the last case. Sharon had been just as eager for the mini vacation. The calming waves and gentle breeze suited her, so it was no surprise she had sought the beach's refuge when she woke up.

Andy slipped through the open door and began making his way through the soft sand towards the water. It wasn't long before he spotted her. She was sitting, leaning back on a towel near the water's edge. Her focus was out to sea as the wind blew the soft strands of her thick hair in a mesmerizing dance. Andy studied her a moment. The rays of the early morning sun cast a perfect glow and illuminated all the beautiful highlights in her hair. She was dressed only in her thin white beach cover that draped loosely over her small frame.

When he sat down on the towel next to her, she didn't seem surprised by his presence. She turned and greeted him with a warm smile. He returned it before his eyes drifted down to her long, toned legs that had a healthy sun kissed bronze from the couple of days they had already spent at the beach. As his eyes traveled further up, he was pleasantly surprised to see that she wasn't wearing anything under her cover-up besides the lacy panties he had removed from her body last night before a heated round of lovemaking. That was something that had become a nightly (and sometimes afternoon) ritual on this trip. It seemed the sensual pull of the sea and sun had them both feeling extra amorous. Through the thin material of her cover-up he could make out the outline of her round breasts, and he had to mentally remind himself that they were on a public beach (even if it was completely deserted at the moment).

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked quietly.

"I slept perfectly. Just woke up early and decided to fully enjoy our last day here," she replied wistfully.

"You could have woken me. I wouldn't have minded," he said, brushing a lock of hair off of her face. She shook her head.

"You were sleeping peacefully. I knew you'd find me when you woke up," she explained. They shared a few moments of companionable silence.

"The bed was cold without you," he rasped, and she turned to look at him. She leaned in and captured his lips gently, but fully. The kiss grew in intensity as their mouths connected and their lips moved in sync. When he felt her tongue explore his mouth, he let out a moan, warmth flooding his body and pooling in his groin. They allowed themselves to get a bit carried away as Andy slowly laid her down and covered her body with his. They were so lost in kissing one another that they did not notice the encroaching tide creeping up and wetting the end of their towel.

Andy allowed his hands to wander up along her body, grazing the sides of her breasts. She moaned at the contact, so he moved his hands back and palmed them fully. He massaged them through her cover-up. The thin material allowing him to easily feel and then tease her hardened peaks. He kissed a line across her jaw and down her neck, paying special attention to the sensitive flesh of her enticing neck. Just as he was about to move his lips down to her chest, a large wave roared onto the shore and spread its seeking water over their towel partially dampening their heating bodies. They both jumped up at the contact, and then laughed at the silliness of their reaction.

Andy grabbed her hand and tugged her closer to him. They studied each other as their laughter died down. The ends of her hair were damp from the water that also wet her cover-up, which, much to Andy's satisfaction, was now clinging tightly to her body as a result. He leaned in and kissed her again. It was a sweet, passionate kiss that Sharon could feel all the way to her toes. When he gently pulled away, he stared at her, completely captured by her beauty.

"Marry me," he whispered. The words caught her off guard and pulled her out of her reverie. He noticed the subtle widening of her eyes and heard the sharp intake of breath. Truth be told, the words had caught him off guard as well. It wasn't as if he hadn't been thinking about asking her, because he _had_ thought about it - a lot. He just hadn't planned on asking her right here, right now.

"Andy..." She breathed out. He could hear question in her voice, but not necessarily hesitation. He took it as a good sign.

"I'm not asking on a whim, Sharon. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. There are very few things that I'm absolutely sure about, and honey, I'm absolutely sure about you," he explained, taking both of her hands in his. "I'd love to spend the rest of our lives as husband and wife, but I understand if that's not something you want," he added honestly. She studied him a moment.

"Andy, it's not that. It's not that at all. I... you're serious about this?" She asked, still a bit caught off guard. He smiled.

"I already bought a ring. A while ago, actually," he said. "I didn't bring it because I didn't exactly plan this, but I swear I really have one-" he rambled, and he almost missed her quiet answer.

"Yes," she whispered. He looked at her with adoration and a little bit of shock.

"Wait, what?" He replied. She laughed softly.

"I said, yes, I would love to marry you," she repeated as she fought the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"Really?" He asked with a mixture of elation and shock. She nodded, emotion beginning to overcome her ability to form words. He pulled her into his arms and she wrapped herself around him. They stayed that way for several moments before she pulled away and captured his lips in a longing, sensual kiss that seemed to rapidly consume them both. When they pulled away, chests heaving and breaths labored, they kept their foreheads together and their lips close.

"So, tell me more about this ring," she teased in an effort to lighten the heavy mood. He laughed.

"Nope, you're just going to have to see it for yourself," he replied, gently placing a kiss to the tip of her nose. She smiled. They laced their fingers together and stayed together as the waves crashed around them. Maybe the thought of almost losing her had spurred his spontaneous proposal or maybe it was just the right moment, none of it mattered anymore. She had said yes to a future together with him. Their pasts didn't matter. The events of the last week were no longer relevant. He had her by his side for today and as many tomorrows are they were lucky enough to receive. He tugged her gently back towards their room, both content to finish what they had started on the beach.

As they slowly made love, the sound of the waves rolling onto the shore drifted softly through the open sliding glass door. Their bodies ebbed and flowed together and crashed over the edge in sync with the crashing waves outside. As they laid tangled together in the aftermath, they soothingly caressed each other's still cooling bodies. The sea continued to roar outside, but the gentle ocean air filled their room and reminded them of the sanctuary they had found in each other's arms. It was something that neither had realized they had been living without, and yet, had brought an easy contentment to their already full lives. And with the whispered promises of forever, it was something they would continue to have together now and whenever the waves of life roared around them.

THE END


End file.
